


Two women with the same face

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Serial: s110 Meglos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: High Priestess Lexa of the Deons look like someone The Doctor used to know...but she couldn't possibly be, now could she?





	Two women with the same face

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Scifictionrenegade and I agreed that we needed a fanfic to work the fact that Jaquelinne Hill played the companion Barbara Wright in the 60s AND The High Priestess Lexa in Meglos in the 80s.

"Doctor, whoever you are, I suggest you tread with care. You stand before the high priestess of the Deons" Lexa's voice was warning, her hands held up in a shielding gesture, but The Doctor hardly cared as he offered her a toothy smile.   
  
"Barbara Wright! Long time no see...how are you? Still with that Chatterton fellow? Jelly baby?" To Romana's aghast horror The Doctor practically bounced his way up to the high priestess, pushing the bag of jelly babies under her nose when she failed to follow his fast paced speech.   
  
"Doctor, I do not think..." Lexa looked down at the white bag, both confused and suspicious at the contents. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to poison her in order to undermine the Deons, and therefore she refrained from eating any of them.   
  
"Come on, try one!" The Doctor encouraged, further pushing the bag into her face. "I know you always had quite the sweet tooth, didn't you Barbara? All that chocolate candy from the food machine?” The Doctor winked at Lexa, acting as though he expected his comment to convince the priestess to eat one of the sweets.   
  
"My name is Lexa, high priestess of the Deons, and you shall address me as such!"  Finally getting enough of his antics, Lexa pushed the crazed man away from her. Romana could see that Lexa looked just about ready to throw both The Doctor and Romana out on their head.   
  
"Doctor!" Rapidly realizing how The Doctor was endangering both their lives, Romana pulled him aside and stared him in the face. "What are you doing Doctor?!" She hissed, angry.   
  
  
The Doctor continued to smile, leaning in to whisper suspiciously in response. "Romana, don’t be alarmed, but that human woman I kidnapped in 1963 has become the leader of a religious cult on another planet.”   
  
Romana couldn't believe her ears. In absolute surprise, she glanced over her shoulder at Lexa, before turning around to look at The Doctor. "You, you mean that she traveled with you?" She asked, convinced that it couldn’t be true. "Are you absolute certain? You know, sometimes people just look like old friends. Like me and the princess of Tara."   
  
"And you and the princess Astra, now." The Doctor grinned and nodded. "But don't you think I recognise Barbara? Good old Babs, Someone must have played around with her mind." The Doctor's mind was obviously set, and Romana could feel the oncoming disaster looming over their heads like a thunderstorm.   
  
"Now, Barbara, you haven't answered my question yet! How is dear old Chatterton?" The Doctor smiled, gently lying his hands in Barbara's shoulders.    
  
"C-Chatterton?" Lexa starred at The Doctor. She did not know who or what the man was talking about, not who he might think she was. But as their eyes locked, for a just a second, Lexa almost imagined she felt something moving inside her heart and soul.

  
  
\------   
  
"Goodbye, Doctor." Softly, Lexa says goodbye to the strange man and his companions. Despite how critical she had been against him, how much fear his careless behaviour had instilled in her, it felt hard to let go. It seemed, the longer she spent in his company, the more she felt as though there was a point to his strange speeches and peculiar refusal to use her proper name. "You may not use my proper name, and I may never know what moves inside that great mind of yours, but for your assistance in regaining the Dodecahedron I will be forever grateful." Normally, Lexa wouldn't lend herself to such long speeches, but at the moment she was doing all she could to stale.   
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, High Priestess.” The Blonde that accompanies The Doctor smiled awkwardly, and Lexa nodded in acknowledgement of her words.   
  
The Doctor, on the other hand, squeezed her shoulders tight and gave her his biggest smile yet. "You are welcome, Barbara. I am sorry I could not free you from whatever spell binds you" He paused, his jaw twitching as he looked around him at the lush jungle growing on the surface. "But you seem happy with your life her, so I shall let you keep it." The Doctor's blonde companion is tugging at his sleeve, urging him to move, and so, at long last he lets go of Lexa, letting himself be moved away, into the jungle and out of sight.   
  
When his touch leave her, Lexa feel cold and empty. It's a block of ice, suddenly sitting in the spot of her heart and spreading cold ice through her veins and out into her bloodstream. From the moment The Doctor appeared, something had been stirring in Lexa’s gut.   
  
So caught up in her psychological agony, Lexa never noticed the supposedly dead enemy laying on the ground behind her coming to life. In a last ditch effort at revenge as it’s strengths disappeared from it, it raised it’s gun, and fired.

 

Before she had the chance to react or realize what happened, Lexa was dead. Her body was robbed of its life right when it looked as though it was going to be okay, and the body fell lifelessly to the ground.

 

* * *

 

“AH!” Barbara screamed, her eyes flying open and her body moving on it’s own accord, scrambling to have her sit up as her heart beat to the rhythm of the terrors chasing her in her dreams.

 

“Barbara, are you alright? Barbara!” The arm of her husband wrap around Barbaran pulling him to her chest and holding  her tightly in his embrace. Slowly, slowly, Barbara starts to calm down again. Emptied, exhausted, she collapse against the other body, letting him hold her up as she cried and cried over something she couldn’t quite remember. A terror, hidden in the shadows of the dreamland.

  
“It feels as though something horrible just happened” She whispered tiredly, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She truly felt as though she had just gone through a monumental loss. “It feels...it feels as though someone just died…like  _ I  _ died.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol leave a comment if u wish or just go sit a corner and try to forget what you just read


End file.
